


[podfuc] Foux du Fafa

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [21]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Fic, Bad French, Bad Podfic, Crack, Crêperie, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Jean Valjean owns a crêperie in Paris and he loves Javert the policeman but can a man who loves criminels love a man who makes great crêpes?!?!?!00:06:37 :: Written byTarash.





	[podfuc] Foux du Fafa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foux du Fafa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198973) by [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash). 



 

 **[Stream](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/kfdf)Download: ** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zhpmsb7eglrme6b/%5BLes%20Mis%5D%20Foux%20du%20Fafa.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contactez me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “bilingual” challenge of the NENS!  
Merci Tarash for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 


End file.
